Colors
by MonochromeFox
Summary: Shisui wants to know what colors are like. So Homurabi has to find a way to teach a blind man colors. HomurabiXShisui, Possible OOC, Fluff, One-Shot.


"That movie was so touching..." Homurabi chuckled strolling out of the movie theater. His fingers were laced into a more delicate pair next to him.

"I thought the actors had quite the voices." Shisui sighed leaning hia head onto the taller man's arm. "I don't know why you take me to watch movies when I can only listen to them." he said pointing to his closed eyelids.

The crimson - haired Shin wrapped an arm around the Rei's torso and pulled him closer. "I'm sorry." he whispered sincerely.

Shisui laughed into his hand.

Homurabi raised an eyebrow. "What?"

The Rei continued to giggle. "You're just so cute when you're sorry. But I really don't mind at all." He blushed as he remembered Homurabi pulling him into a warm hug half way through the movie. "I just..."

"What's wrong?"

Shisui held his hands up defensively. "I-It's nothing! Let's just go back!"

Homurabi stared at him, but continued his way back to the mansion. "Right..."

Upon their return, Shirogane and Ryuko greeted them and teased Homurabi about his date with Shisui, which the Shin just brushed off and ignored.

"We're going to bed now!" Shisui annouced, pulling Homurabi's wrist. "Please excuse us!"

"Did you enjoy yourself today?" Homuarbi whispered, biting Shisui's ear.

"O-Of course I did!" he blushed as the Shin chuckled and snuggled closer to him.

"Well, goodnight, my love." Homurabi yawned, resting his chin on the Rei King's head.

"Homurabi?"

"Hm?"

"What are colors like?"

Homurabi shifted and stared. "Well... colors are like..." he paused. "Colors are..." he felt pathetic. "Tomorrow. I'll explain what they are."

"Okay." Shisui yawned. ""Thank you Homurabi." A pair of warm lips pressed against his.

"I love you Shisui."

The next day, Homurabi had the whole thing planned out. "There's no better explaination." he decided as he lead Shisui to the throne room.

"Okay. Right now, I will teah you what purple is like. All right?"

The Rei nodded as ons of butlers and maids came into the room and began pampering Shisui. They massaged his feet, rubbed his back and shoulders, fed him, and groomed his hair.

"How do you feel Shisui?" Homurabi asked.

"I feel pampred. Like true royalty." he answered.

"Good! You see! Purple is like royalty!" he smiled at the Rei.

"I see! Will you show me blue as well?" he asked, waving the servents away.

The Shin growled "Hell no! That's too much!"

Shisui lowered his head into his hands. "I-I'm sorry." he sobbed quietly.

"Do you feel sad?" the red head asked, wrapping his arms around the king, pulling him close.

"Yes. I'm sorry..."

"Well now you feel blue. Blue is for sadness."

Shisui raised his head. "Wha?"

"Come on." he tugged on the emerald haired king's wrist. "I'll show you green." He led the man outdoors and into the field. "Lay down onto your back." Homurabi commanded.

Shisui did as he was told and lowered himself onto the grass. He ran his fingers delicately over the blades and inhaled the scent that swirled around him. "It's so pure and fresh." he commented.

Homurabi lowered himself next to Shisui. "That's green!" he took the Rei's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "How do you feel about me laying under the sun and holding your hand like this?" he brushed a stray strand of hair out of Shisui's eyes.

"Actually..." he blushed and chuckled. "It makes me happy."

Homurabi threw his arms around the golden eyed Rei. "That's yellow! Yellow is happy." he stood up and pulled the other man to his feet. "Come! There are only a few colors left!" He guided Shisui into the kitchen, where he filled the sink with warm water. "Place your hand in the sink please."

Doing as he was told, he slowly dipped his hand into the water. He smiled as his muscles began to relax. "It's so warm..." he sighed.

"That would be orange." he cupped Shisui's soft cheek. "I only have one more color to teach you..." He bent the Rei over the counter and latched his glossy black lips onto the smaller king's. Shisui moaned as a pair of arms snaked around his slim waist and started some playful ass groping. Homurabi chuckled as the Rei squeaked. His cheeks flushed red as Homurabi pulled him back up, but kept his hands in place. "How do you feel?"

Shisui turned away. "I'm so embarrassed..."

"That's the final color, red, my love." He smiled tenderly and leaned down to give the king another kiss.

"Thank you, Homura-ah!" he jumped as his ass was squeezed once again.

"I can also teach you pink." Homurabi purred.

"I think I'll pass..."


End file.
